Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to methods, systems, and apparatuses for the treatment of animal waste, and to treated animal waste products.
Technical Background
Poultry and other livestock are commonly reared in facilities that are specially designed to manage manure and liquid waste generated by such animals. For example, poultry are typically raised on beds of litter that contain a filler such as wood shavings, wood chips and/or saw dust, spilled food, feathers, and manure. After a growout on the bed of litter and during successive growouts, the litter is predominantly manure, and is eventually replaced with fresh bedding.
In addition to livestock production, farmers raise poultry for the production of eggs. Through industry advances, farmers now raise these animals in cages in buildings reaching as high as six stories. The large amount of manure produced is often accumulated and stored in outdoor holding areas.
Farmers manage the manure and liquid waste from livestock rearing facilities in several ways. For example, many farmers apply the manure and liquid waste onto agricultural fields. Other farmers spread the manure and liquid waste from the facilities directly onto their land.
Manure excreted by poultry and other livestock typically contains a variety of pathogens, including Salmonella, Coliform, Fecal Coliform, Soil Transmitted Helminths (hookworm, Ascaris, and whipworm), Campylobacter, Avian Influenza, Histoplasma, Capsulatum Fungus, and Escherichia coli. The presence of these pathogens poses environmental issues and risks to waterways and to the health of farm workers handling the manure. In addition, the use or distribution of manure containing these pathogens on agricultural crops can pose health and environmental concerns to waterways, farm workers, and consumers.
The conventional methods to handle manure and liquid waste products from poultry and livestock production facilities do not address the health and environmental concerns described herein. Thus, there is a need to address methods for efficiently handling and treating manure and liquid waste products from poultry and livestock production facilities. These needs and other needs are satisfied by the methods of the present invention.